The Wolverine and The Bobcat
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Wolverine is now ahead of the school of Jean Grey for the higher learning. What will happen when Sammie Xavier returns home after her trip? Will Logan finally tel her he loves her or is still holding a flame for Jean Grey? WolverineXOC pairing


**Please re read this chapter. i switched the characters around and edited some of them.**

Sammie Xavier walked up the beaten down path that lead to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning for gifted children. She let her light blue eyes scan over her surroundings as she walked. The wind blew her short dirty blond white hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark purle t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black work boots. It had been awhile that she had saw everyone in a while. After her father, Charles Xavier's death, She had went on a little adventure to clear her mind of some things and to get her life back on path. She had left everyone behind including the man who her heart belonged to, Wolverine or better known as Logan. The look her gave her when she told hi that she was leaving made her heart break, Sammie needed this and they both knew it.

Sammie made her way up to the door and her black cat ears twitched as she heard noises from behind the door. It was a very good relief in her life. Sammie adjusted the black duffle bag on her left shoulder and raised her hand to knock on the door. She smiled as she recognized some of the scents that filled her nose. She was a very unique feral mutant from others. She had animal keen sense, a healing factor as good as Logan's, could change into a black bob cat, and used shadow manipulation to form claws on her hands. Sammie also had two tiny fangs as well and her code name was Bobcat. As she raise her hand the door opened and Sammie's heart sucked in her throat as Logan stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. Sammie smiled up at him and her blue eyes sparkled.

"It's good to see you kitty Cat." Logan said

"That is one thing I did not miss. It is good to see you again, Logan." Sapphire replied

"I figured you would still be a while before you came back. I was surprised to smell your scent when you came here." Logan explained

"I had enough time being alone and had Shield convince me to join The Avengers. I was about ready to kill, tony Stark with his comments." Sammie replied

Logan moved to the side and Sammie walked through. She set her bag down and stretched and it felt good. Logan watched her every movement and smiled at the thought that had just came into his mind. He remembered the last time he saw her. She was wearing a hoodie with jeans and sneakers.

_"I have to do this, Logan. I need some time to clear my "I have to clear my head and get onto the right path again. You had your little trips to see what your past was and I did not stop you. You and I both know this needs to happen." Sammie said as she looked up into his steal blue eyes._

_"I don't know when you are going to be back or if I will see you again. If you do come back there will be a room for you available at the school. Can you make me a promise, Sammie?" Logan asked_

_"What promise would that be, Logan?" Sammie replied_

_"You will promise me that if you do come back that I can kiss you." Logan answered_

_"I promise, Logan." Sammie said as she went out the door._

Logan snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that Sammie was looking at him and her ears where twitching. He wondered if she even remember the promise. How he had missed her while she was away and she was always on his mind. Logan cleared his throat and started to walk away.

"Where you think you are going, Logan? I think there was a promise that we made." Sammie said

Logan smirked and walked back towards her. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sammie purred a little as Logan pulled away smiling at her as she stood there. He started to walk away with a big smirk on his face and was happy to have Sammie back here. Sammie shook her head as she watched Logan walk away. She had a feeling that her bedroom was going to be connected to his. She saw some of her old friends and said hello and she had Storm help her find her room. Sammie was right that her room was connected to Logan's.

"I wonder what he is going to say when he sees the news about Tony Stark's date." She giggled

Sammie noticed that the room was her favorite colors, blue and green with some black mixed in. She even had her own bathroom that was purple and she new Logan had done all of did with maybe a little help. She started to unpack her things and get settled in her home. She placed a small bracelet on her right wrist that Stark himself made for her. It was black and red and was a way that Stark could get a hold of her for the Avengers or for other reasons. Sammie dropped down her bed and sighed. She really wanted to take a cat nap before it was time to eat. she knew that was not going to happen when she heard a step of heavy foot steps along with the TV going with the report and pictures. Sammie looked out and saw a window with a balcony and walked out onto it looking at the scene outside. Sammie's bedroom door opened along with a growl and she knew she was going to get an ear full.

"What the hell this!" Logan said as he shoved a picture of her and Tony Stark at a benefit. Tony was dressed in a nice suit with his hair spiked and Sammie was dressed in a long dark red dress with short sleeves that wrapped around her arms and a special hair band she used to make her ears look fake and it was in pieces. Sammie was also wearing a white choker and was smiling as Tiny had his arm around her.

"That is me with the most popular millionaire, Tony Stark." Sammie replied

"Yes, why does he have his arm around you?" Logan growled

"I was his date and currently his girlfriend for the public as of now." Sammie purred

"Did you sleep with him?" Logan asked

"What if I did? It is not your concern. We are not dating, engaged, or married." Sammie replied

"You are mine." Logan growled

"No, I am not. We have not mark each other as mates like my research has shown. Both of a feral's animal and human side must agree to it." Sammie growled

She jumped off the balcony and into the ground and ran. She looked down at her bracelet as it beeped and she pushed a button to answer it.

"Miss. Xavier, Mr. Stark has asked you for your presence at the end of the week for a date." Jarvis said

"Jarvis, please tell Mr. Stark that it is my pleasure and I will be there." Sammie replied

"Would you like e to send a suit to come pick you up?" Jarvis asked

"Yes, that will be very nice of you Jarvis." Sammie answered

"Have a nice day Miss. Xavier." Jarvis said as the bracelet shut off. Sammie decided to go back to her room. She could only smell Logan as he had rubbed on things in her room. Sammie growled and went to take a shower. She gathered a pair of black boy shorts, pink under wear and a pink cameo bra and went it to the bathroom. She started the water and stripped her clothes off as she stepped into the shower. he warm water relaxed her and a smile came over her face. Sammie closed her eyes and all she could picture at the moment was Logan with his short black hair and steel blue eyes. The way his muscular body fit into his clothes. "Think of Tony." She mumbled to herself as she shampooed her hair and rises. Sammie finished her shower before stepping out and putting on her pajamas. Sammie went down stairs and grabbed supper and went back to her room to eat. She watched some TV and Rogue came and got her dishes. Before she fell asleep, Sammie heard Logan growl and throw things around and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
